A japanese girl's diary
by StellarKuki33
Summary: 34 fans should read this you won't regret it! The story is about Kuki having an arranged marraige with someone and how Wally reacts to this ! Finished! Also a question for 15 and 25 fans on chappie 11! 34 ness !
1. Not that interesting part

**Woohoo! My 1st Knd ficcie pls. Remember to R&R. And I'd like to tell you I suck at makin 4's accent the way evryone likes it to be. But this is my first ficcie so pls. No flames Ok!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the knd ok ! That's becuz some dreams aren't meant to happen.**

…………………………………………

Dear Diary,

Today is my thirteenth Bday. I had so much fun. Well our day started as we were about to be decommisioned but then numbuh 362 entered and told us we were not gonna be decommisioned and we were invited to join the TND.That's a relief. Later, everyone gave me presents that reminded me of them. Numbuh 1 gave me a red rainbow monkey wearing shades like his, Numbuh 2 gave me a light blue rainbow monkey riding an airplane, Numbuh 5 gave me a dark blue rainbow monkey that's wearing a big red hat, and numbuh 4 gave me a green rainbow monkey wearing a orange hoodie. We went to the carnival today. Numbuh 4 begged me to go on the rollercoaster with him which lead from screaming my lungs out to lottsa puking. I don't even know why I said yes. Wait! Now I remember that's because I liked him since we were 10. But there is a downside I saw Mom talking with Father a.k.a Meanie face. Or the father of the delightful teens. Oh well I hope tomorrow I will have a fun fun day like I did today .My parents said they have a surprise for me. Okies gotta sleep now.

Love,

Kuki Sanban who wishes to be Mrs. Beetles

………………………………………….

**The next day…**

Dear Diary,

You won't believe what I found out today! Mom said that all 13 year olds are being prepared for aranged marraiges at my country! Eh, HELLO It's the 21st century a.k.a not 11th,12th or any other century in the past or future! This is so annoying ! AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I don't like to be married to anyone but Wally! This is so not fair!

Don't I have a choice!

This isn't right aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

They said I'll meet my fiance tomorrow!

As what Wally will say this is Crud!

I haven't told them yet though.

I hope I'll get out of this !

Love,

Kuki Sanban who doesn't want to be engaged or married yet!

……………………………………………………………………

**I Hope that's alright for you cause this is my first ficcie so remember to R&R and I'll update ASAP…**

**And pls. No flames  **


	2. Who

**Woohoo the 2nd chappie is here reminder that I'm not good with wally's accent and R&R and thanks if you R&R And this is my 1st ficcie so no flames ok!**

**By the way in some countries school's gonna end but mine just started june 13 (WWWWWWWWaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!) It will be harder to update . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the the KND! ( You can see my face with a very sad look)**

Dear Diary,

Today after school, my parents are gonna take me to "you know who". I Don't know what's worse that or cutting frogs legs in this class. We have to observe what will happen to the robot frog if…. Look here's whats on my paper….

Name; Kuki Sanban

First step bring all materials:

Robot

Sumthin used to cut through metal

etc. ( I'm to lazy to write them all down)

Honestly I have no Idea what's the use of this experiment.

Ok I have to put you down cause Wally just came in and he's my lab partner.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Hi, Kuki sorry I'm late"

" Wally, you're always late" informed Kuki

" Well, lets get started with this thingy"

After finishing the observation…

" I know what happened Kuki, The robot won't move on the last step cause it became deaf" said Wallabee " Deaf! It didn't become deaf it has no legs you dumby head"

"What are you talking about? It won't follow me even if I scream!"

"Well, that's because you're stupid!"

"Yeah right!"

" Well its true dimwit!"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too."

" Ms. Sanban and Mr. Beetles is there a problem" said the teacher as she marched towards them.

" No Ma'am"

"Well, I think both of you earned extra homework."

" HOMEWORK!" both of them said. " Can't we just get detention instead?" suggested Wallabee.

" Ok! Detention AND homework!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh"

" I've got sumthin to do after school can't it wait tomorrow"

" Well, You should have thought about that sooner "

………………………………………………..

Going to Detention 101 …..

" Oh great now mom will ask my why I'm late meeting my…"

" Ok! Kuki you seem stressed What's the problem?"

" Its nothing"

" Come on I know you and you're not like that"

" Look its none of your business"

" How will I know if it is any of my business if you won't tell me?"

"You're starting to bug me!"

" Whateva!"

……………………………….

Ei its Detention time….

" Kuki! Wally! What are you doing here" asked abby

" Well that's what we are about to ask about you and Nigel" Wally said

" Well, Abby here got too class late and It was Nigel's fault!"

"Hey! It was your choice to wait for me outside even though it was late"

" Well that's because you have my things for Health class"

" So where's numbuh 2?" asked Kuki

" I'm right here!"

" Whatcha doin here? " All of them asked

" I ate a donut during English class hehehe…"

" That's so like you " Said numbuh 5

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ummmm…. Sorry if the detention part really sucks its because I can't come up with anything for them to talk about there.**

……………………………………………………………………………………..

later after an extremely positively obviously really really very very boring time …

"Kuki dear, where have you been?" asked kuki's mom

" In detention, hehe…" she said nervously

"You should be more like your fiancé kuki he's in your school and never got a detention!"

" I haven't even met the guy how would I know how……….. Wait! Did you say he studies at my school?"

" Hello Kuki…"

" You………………………………"

…………………………………………………………………

**I'm not sure when I'll update again cause I'm in the school newspaper and I'm very busy. I also got church choir, piano lessons and Kumon ( some kind of math and english thing out of school) to go around it. **

**Sorry if it sucks this is the first time I write a story involving the knd…**

**No flames pls.**

**I know that the first chapter isn't that interesting but that chapter isn't meant to be that interesting anyway… hehehe R&R pls.**

**And for all the people who hasn't updated for maybe 6-7 months already ( ehem!) UPDATE!**

**I' might update 2 weeks from now or the next month but I really don't know. …**

**R&R and pls. No flames ( If you're gonna flame this then forget reviewing)**


	3. Wally finds out

**I actually updated! Anyway I changed my penname because when I tried to search the for meh, something else came up about that pen name which displeases me! Oh well here's the thingy…**

**But before that I got reviews of people wondering who 'the guy' is. But one Review …well… guessed it . Well it didn't say who but she picked the correct group of people. I'm not gonna place who it is up here but later it will be down there below.**

**Thanks for all the reviewers. You make my heart melt. You guys are as precious as diamonds only better.**

**Buy the way send me request or suggestions for how to make this story more interesting**

**A/N; Do we still have to put a disclaimer after I've already placed on the 1st and 2nd because it reminds me of my shattered dream.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Did you notice Kuki's been actin strange since her 13th birthday?" asked Wally

" You're just used to see Kuki in a different way and you know that everyone changes especially when they turn to a teen" informed Abby.

"Ai Suppose yo're right."

" Why? Is Loverboy concerned!" teased Hoagie

" Whateva'"

" You know her house is just around the corner, you know,if you wanna ask her out on a date!" teased Nigel

" Look! I've gotta return this notebook she left in health class." Said Wally

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

right at Kuki's doorstep…

Echoes in Wally's mind (Is Loverboy concerned. you wanna ask her out on a date)

" This is stupid I'm just gonna return this ntbk to Kuki and"  
Right before he knocks the door

" You………Of all the people you!" said kuki's voice from inside the door

" I'm getting the feelin tha's sumthins wrong."

Before knocking again, he first listened to their conversation.

" Mom him why?"

" Well their family is High classed. Aren't they? And I would want the best for my daughter plus you already know each other."informed Kuki's Mom

" You don't know what's the best for me!"

" Among the students in your school he has the highest class that is of I know. I'm sure your father will agree to this .won't he?"

" How would you know? He died in a that fire in the hospital to save his brother and sister-in-law right before my birthday. "

" I know because he's my husband"

Wally thoughts( this must be why she's cranky. But who is the guy inside which upsets Kuki?)

" Why are you both mad with Aunt Priestly anyway, this is the reason you're making me do this isn't it"  
**(A/n; What's the connection of this mentioned woman to the story? You'll find out soon in a latter chapter)**

" And so. If that's the reason then you'd understand why I'm doing this."

" You don't have to do this. I can make my own decision on how I'll handle my love life."

"LOVE LIFE!" a loud scream came from the front door

" That sounds like …" before Kuki can finish wally barged in the door.

" What's going on? What about your love life? Who's Aunt Priestly?Why the hell is everybody screaming?"

" You know Wally, it is wrong to barge into another persons house like that unless they are in danger. Besides, Lenny here wasn't screaming"said Kuki's mother

"What the heck is he doing here anyway?" asked the confused Wally

"Well, Wally…hehehe…it's kinda…hehehe..funny story…hehehe…" Kuki laughed nervously

"What funny… Funny as in a comedic way…or fatal funny?" asked Wally

" Why don't I fill him in Kuki." Suggested Lenny

" Let her talk Lenny" Wally replied angrily

" Maybe you should sit down first Wally" suggested Kuki

" Come on, I'm a tough guy. What ever it is I'm sure I can take it" replied Wally

" Really.. I mean it you should Wally" Kuki insisted

" We fight adults that are vicious and vile since we were kids. We are teenagers now I can totally handle it whatever it is" Wally said

" Fine… Lenny here is……….."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

If** you all want to know who got the dude right its " Torahamutaro-chan" Now that Torahamutaro-chan guessed it partially right , we can now predict her future. Your future is " This week you'll eat different kinds of food" I'm right aren't I . hehehe**

**Anyway, I was checkin out this site " " This has no relation to KND but if you like toons games and stuff you should check this out.  
There's another site Ive been checkin out perhaps some of you have seen this site. Its called " ****Critical** **punch** **" You should check out Scotto Bensons Amazing Fanarts.**

**There's another site where I like the fanarts its called "Bizzaro's Domain" the fanart here are amazing too.**

**And for info on the latest KND news, go to " **Sooper Secret **KND** Production Blog **" the site rocks KND loud.**

**Back to the story….**

**I updated early since we didn't have homework today and I did my Kumon for today yesterday.**

**Remember to R&R this story huh.**

**Suggestions are accepted Ok.**

**R&R**

**3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/43/4 3/4 3/4 3/4**

**Remember to press the purple button to R&R**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**R&R R&R**

**R&R R&R**

**Important announcement...**

**In case you can't upload stuff through word. try using Notepad**


	4. after he finds out

**Chatpah 4 is here. I've been getting reviews that says that what happened was totally unexpected. Thats how StarsOFKUki33 is. Things I do ( well some of them) are unexpected..**

**Thanks for all the reviewers. You make my heart melt. You guys are as precious as diamonds only better.**

**Buy the way send me request or suggestions for how to make this story more interesting**

**A/N; Do I still have to put a disclaimer .**

" I can't believe this Kuki I really can't. How can you even like him. He's the enemy!"

" But..."

" Uhh! Save your breathe Kuki"

He then slammed the door right in front of her face

" Thanks alot mom you've really done it this time. Now someone's mad at me for something I didn't do."

Kuki then ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.

" I'm very sorry for my daughters actions Lenny. You know how young girls are."

"I understand Mrs. Sanban. Father would be most displeased if I didn't understand my future wife. "

" Thanks. You know she'll thank me for this one day"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

" Looks like Cynthia is crying " **( a/n; who's cynthia? you'll find out later.)**

THE NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL...

" Abegail can I talk to you for a minute." Said Nigel

" If it is about Wally and Kuki's fued, then Abby's all ears."

" So you mean you know why they've been acting wierd lately"

" Of course Abegail does. Kuki told me everything about what happened at her house yesterday."

" Then what is it"

" Can't tell you Nigel. I promised her not to tell anyone, not even you and Hoagie."

" Then just tell me, it won't hurt her if she doesn't know about it"

" Its not my secret to tell anyone boss."

" Then I'll try to get words out of Wallabee's mouth."

" Sure if you wanna wind up like Hoagie "

" Where is he anyway."

" In the clinic, and if you wanna know why ..."

" No thanks Abby. I dont think I want to know."  
At dissmissal time...

" Nigel why don't you give this raw steak to Hoagie over there"

" Abby, Its raw he wont be able to eat it."

" It's not for his stomach. Its for his eye."

" Oh. Fine"

both of them left wally outside school.

" I just can't believe she can do such a thing."

As he was walking home from school, he can hear foot steps following him. Each steps get louder and louder. He then decided to see who it was and then...

" Mushi what are you doing here? Are you trying to scare me or something"

" I can't believe you would treat my sister like that. It's not fair"

" And these words come out from someone that murdered one of her dorky rainbow monkeys"

" Hey! They're not dorky . And it's not Kuki's fault why this is happening. Ever since aunt Priestly died in the..."

"Oh ! just save your breathe. Wait! Did you say Aunt Priestely? Who is she and what does she have to do with this?"

" Well you see. Aunt Priestley got married to Mr. James Nakagawa. And Grandpa well hates the guy. The Nakagawa and Sanban family has been having a fued through many generations for who knows what reason. Even though Grandpa told aunt Priestley they he doesn't agree with their relationship, they ran away and never came back until 3 years when they both came back bringing a two year old in their hands. Cynthia S. Nakagawa was the childs name. Then a few weeks later after they returned hear, they took the baby with them to work just to show Cynthia off to their workmates. Then, a huge fire came and daddy was also there. It wasn't long for the fire to get worse since there are lots of chemicals their since both of them are scientistso they have to work in a lab inside the hospital. Daddy, and both of them got killed in the fire. Through a miracle the police found a partially burnt little box with a baby inside it. So Cynthia was saved." said Mushi.

" How can a baby be safe inside a box in a burning building Mushi?" asked Wally

" They found the box at the backside of the burning building near an open window. Mr. Nakagawa must have tried to get the baby out and was able to do it but he, daddy, and Aunt Priestley never got out. "

" What does this have to do with Kuki?"asked Wally

" Well, Mommy says that it was all Mr. Nakagawa's fault . She said that she wasn't much of a husband to Aunt Priesltley and a father to Cynthia. He left Cynthia Fatherless and Motherless. She said that she doesn't want Kuki picking the wrong person like aunt Priestley so she'll make the decision for her. "

for a moment Wally was speechless after hearing the reason on Why they were trying to make Kuki do such an unthinkable thing.

" Wally, are you ok. cause you're just there standing " said Mushi

" How would she know if Kuki's gonna make the right decision or not! Your Aunt made the right decision because loving someone doesn't mean you'll have to live long! It's how you love the person that matters! The only mistake's that are here are disapproving a relationship of someone and what they are trying to make Kuki do!"

" Wally I get your point but..."

" Wait let me finish. If you love someone. You'll have to go to unending measures just to be together. And I just realized I should follow my own advice." said Wally

" I'm pretty sure Kuki would appreciate this if she was hereWally." said Mushi

" What do you mean?" asked Wally

" She left for Japan after school today. I'm only here to finish my violin lessons and then I'll go there too." informed Mushi

" Why didn't she tell me this sooner!"

" What? About my violin lessons." said Mushi

" No, not that. That she's leaving today!"

" She tried to tell you awile ago Wally. She's coming back when she's 20 since it's only a year away from when the arranged marraige is gonna happen"

" What about you? Aren't you suppose to be in one of these problems to? I mean bacause Priestley is your aunt after all."

" That won't happen to me because I'm a few more years away from thirteen."

" Why does this have to happen..."

**Thats the end of chappie 4 I WON"T UPDATE TILL I GET 100 REVIEWS MWWAHAHA! ( I'm just joking) Lol. Anyway I was board doing nothing ( honestly I have tons of Homeworkbut lazy to do it si I told my Mom I'm researching about The History of burgers which I have happened to be just reading at this moment because there really is a history here)**

**Any way R&R people ok. Thanks for all my reviewers.**

**Remember to R&R this story huh.**

**Suggestions are accepted Ok.**

**R&R**

**3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/43/4 3/4 3/4 3/4**

**Remember to press the purple button to R&R**

**R&R R&R**

**R&R R&R**

**R&R R&R**

**R&R R&R**

**Important announcement...**

**In case you can't upload stuff through word. try using Notepad**

**For chapter five. I have partially thought of some parts but havent thought of the next part yet.**

**suggestions are accepted ok**


	5. a few years later

I** updated... What else can I say...( after an hour)ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ Huh! Oh yeah the story...( waiting for an idea to pop up) here it is...**

**Thanks for all the reviewers. You make my heart melt. You guys are as precious as diamonds only better. So send me a review OK! So you would be more precious than diamonds!**

**I own nothing seen on TV Ok...**

Dear Diary,

Today I just turned 21 and only 3 weeks from the unspeakable deed my mom is trying to make me do! I haven't had contact with sector V except for Abegail who moved back to France and will be returning to Cleveland next week. I wonder what happened to Nigel, Hoagie, and especially Wally? I wonder if he still remembers me? I haven't seen him since we we're 13 and the last time I spoke to him wasn't that memorable. Tomorrow we're returning to Cleveland Well Abegail sent me a charm bracelet that is suppose to bring good luck! I hope it does because I feel so luckless because of Lenny!

from the one and only,  
Kuki Sanban

The next day...

Dear Diary,

We're going back to Cleveland today! I wonder if I'll still see the guys from sector V there! It would be great. We're at the airplane right now! Honestly I dont know if I should be happy returning to Cleveland, because in the positive side I might get to see the guys in sector V and the down side, It means I'm only a 2 weeks and 6 days away from this arranged marraige ! Mushi doesn't have to worry about this problem since she's got Sandy to ask her out and my mom approves of their relationship. Well we're landing now so I have to put you away for now ok!

The lovable and adorable,  
Kuki a.k.a. Numbuh 3

stewardess: " Ok passengers! We're now landing and pls dont undo your seat belts and wait for our pilot HOAGIE PENNYWHISTLE GILLIGAN JR. will be landing the plane"

" Finally my butt hurts from this chair and did she say Hoagie's here! "

after departing the airplane...

" Mom can I stay here for awile pls. because a friend of mine works here?" asked Kuki

" You just got back from Japan and thats what you would rather do than rest at home."

" Well you just don't understand me."

" Fine you should be back by 6 ok"

" 11pm"

" 7pm"

" Fine how about 10pm"

"9:30"

" Ok I'll be back at nine thirty ok "

trying to go through the tough crowd

" There's a chilidog stand that opened outside the airport" joked Kuki just to see if he's the same Hoagie she knows .

" Where?... Kuki why are you here, shoudn't you be in Japan ?"

" I'm here because I'm not there and you know you got alot thinner than before but you still seem to like the same foods and eat alot!"

" Thats me Hoagie! I'm meeting Nigel later so you wanna come?"

" Sure why not. Where's Wally?"

" Well he's been busy lately so we barely get to talk the only time we have a proper conversation is on holidays."

" Oh, ok" Kuki said disappointedly

Later...

" Kuki is that you? How are you? " asked Nigel

" The one and only and I'm fine "

" How come you never answered the letters Wally sent you? He's been waiting for them! "

" He sent me letters! I never got any! I only got letters from Abby!"

" That's really wierd!"

" I wonder why?" wondered Hoagie

The next day...

Dear Diary,

Yesterday, I've been thinking if I should go by Cleveland bay **( A/N: is there one)**  
because its one of the things I really miss seeing. So, I decided to go, anyway I realized that I haven't really tested if the bracelet Abby gave me was really for luck! So I decided to wear it today ! I have to make this short if I wanna see the sunrise there! buhbye!

The owner,  
You know who she is!

At the bay...

Kuki stood right at the edge to see the spectacular view ! It wasn't that spectacular as what she expected since there are alot of boats and yots there!

" This sucks"

" I guess the sunrise has to wait for another day!"

When she was leaving, she saw a familiar face and went right at the edge again!

" That looks like Walllliiiiieeeee..."

Kuki fell from the edge ...(** A/N;thats kinda obvious)**

her bracelet appearently got caught into something so even though she can swim she's stuck under water. She's loosing air but before it ran out someone saved her from drowning.

" Are you Ok... KUKI!"

" WALLY!"

**Wowzers! They meet again! I WON"T UPDATE TILL I GET 100 REVIEWS MWWAHAHA! ( I'm just joking) Lol.**

**Any way R&R people ok. Thanks for all my reviewers.**

**Remember to R&R this story huh.**

**Suggestions are accepted Ok.**

**R&R**

**3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/4 3/43/4 3/4 3/4 3/4**

**Remember to press the purple button to R&R**

**R&R R&R**

**R&R R&R**

**R&R R&R**

**R&R R&R**

**Important announcement...**

**In case you can't upload stuff through word. try using Notepad**

**For chapter five. I have partially thought of some parts but havent thought of the next part yet.**

**suggestions are accepted ok**

**By the way, reading this means you'll send me 5 reviews!  
Lol! Just Joking but it would please me if you would!**

**R&R by pressing the purple button**


	6. after a few years chapter

**Chappie 6 ... I like making things so unexpecting because it can really twist then readers brain. Dontcha think so? It also challenges the reader to keep up with the story!**

**To all the reviewers out there who had reviewed this Ficcie... Thanks !**

**After reading this chapter, remember to send me reviews for each chapter so thats an overall of six ! Lol! joke !**

**I wonder if I could be the owner of knd some day!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dear Diary,

I'm not sure if this bracelet is lucky because the first time I used it I almost drowned. But then again, I had a conversation with Wally again after several years. I never imagined that the first thing he would say to me after all these years is.  
" Kuki Whatcha doin? trying to get yourself killed!" but after that no conversation entered we just left turning to our own diferent path. Hoagie said he's been like that since I left. I wonder if it is because he found out about Lenny! hehehe... ( speechless now ) I wish I can talk to him though.

from KUki

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

a week later...

" Where's Abby? I've got to tell her she should have been here an hour ago!"

voice the plane from france has finally arrived

" Finally"

Later when the 2 friends unite ...

" KUki how long has it been"

" Don't old people say that line always"

" Thats what happen when you stay at your grandparents, so when I recieved you mail about Wally, what actually happened "

" Well at first..."

Recall what happened...

" KUki are you trying to kill yourself"

"Well I fell of the edge and my bracelet got stuck onto something"

"Well you should be more careful"

" Well I... You can swim?"

" A person can learn can't he what are you doing here in Cleveland."

" You are aware of the unspeakable deed right."

" Oh yeah" Wally looks sad right now

" Buy the way, Nigel and hoagie are suppose to meet us later at lime rickys"

" Then lets go already I can't wait to see everyone again"

L8ter...

To make a long story short they meet again.They practically talked for ages, catching up with what everyone was up to. Naturally Wallabee wasn't there. Poor Kuki never got to talk to him .

Later...

" Abby?"

" Yes Kuki"

" When I left did Wally mention to you something?"

" Hmmmm... Let me think about it"

An hour later...

Abby ( snoring)

Kuki whacked her on the head.

" Abegail Lincoln, are you gonna wait until tomorrow to give me the answer to my question?"

" Look, its just that, he's been quiet lately and I only get to talk to him when its christmas."

" Fine.. I gotta be home by 8 so I g2g now or Mom will kill me"

Nigel heard this and said...

" You're 21 years old and still have a curfew..."

" I wouldn't call it a curfew, its more like LIFE IMPRISONMENT." joked Hoagie

" You know you've gotta learn to stand up for yourself" said Abby

" Well, its just because I..."

" Kuki! Why are you afraid of this type of stuff ? Standing up for what you believe in isn't wrong. Your stuck in this arranged marraige because your afraid to speak your mind."

" But I..."

" Oh please, all you did was complain to your mom and there's a thin line between complaining and courage to stand up for what you know is right!"

" It's just because I don't wanna disobey her..."

" Whatever.."

Later...

Kuki was walking by an empty street on her way home. Passing through lots of unidentified things while thinking about what her friends said...

" I wonder if they're right..."

After uttering these words someone grabbed her from behind.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW **

**OHHH WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.. YOU"LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL I WANT YOU TO KNOW! **

**Dont forget to R&R ok! **

**3/4 **

**press the purple button and thank you for the reviewers!**


	7. The must read chaptah

**The next chappie's here! What to say what to say! Is Kuki in trouble or am I just faking everything up ! Maybe there's also another reason on why this happens! Just read this thingy and see what happens!**

**Thanks for the reviewers Tnx!**

**Maybe I'll buy KND someday with my allowance ( like that will ever happen but it is free to dream right)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She tries to scream but she can't She tries to squirm loose but wasn't able too. So she decided to do the last thing she thought of!

" OUCH!"

" Help! Someones trying to kidnap me AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

" Kuki, I won't hurt you I'm your friend!"

" Wally! You scared me! Why did you have to grab me that way and..."

" Shhh.. Lenny's following you. "

from a distance she sees that Wally was right. Lenny was following her.

" He's following me **( says this angrily**) ! He's so annoying! I practically see him everyday and this pisses me off!"

" So you mean you don't like him!"

" Yes, I don't! I despise him."

" Really... Wow..."

"What do you mean? You think I like him! That's disgusting blah!"

" Then, why are you trying to get through this.. this... problem of being with him? Is it because your mom told you?"

" Well, yes but I..."

" You should really learn to stand up for yourself infront of your mother."

" You know, everyone's been saying that to me especially Abegail."

" Well, thats because they are our friends."

" But you haven't talked to her for quite a long time."

" Well, that doesn't mean we're not friends anymore."

... silent moment for 3 minutes... Silence fell between them and it was like murder... I don't know if it's exaclty silence since you can hear their hearts pounding like crazy. Kuki decided to say something before she becomes deff because of silence.

" You're alot taller than me now"

" Really I never noticed that till now!"

" Well, maybe its because we haven't talked to each other for so long."

" Could be..."

" How come you've been such a snob during the last day I was here."

" Hay! first of all I didn't know it was your last day at Cleveland, and second of all It's because I was just so pissed of that I...well I hated the idea of seeing you with Lenny because I.."

" I know he's a delightful dork!"

" Not just that, It's because I...I..."

Rain starts to fall...

" Oh great I don't have an umbrella, I g2g Wally. Its late and also raining. My mom will get mad."

" Wait... don't leave yet I still haven't told you why..."

Kuki doesn't know why but she feels this strange magnetic feeling towards him that urges her mind heart and soul to stay .

" Its just because..."

" Why Wally!"

" Kuki!"

Just that name of which he speaks made Kuki know what he has to say. In fact, she knew the exact words. She didn't know what to say so she has to relly on instinct for this one.

" I've always wanted to tell you this. I..."

" Wally... just shut up I know why."

" You do how come you haven't told me that. It was like murder trying to tell you that I l..."

Before finishing what he has to say, she leaned towards him and gave him a passionate kiss. His entire body froze after a split second. This lasted for about something like ten seconds **( Wow thats long for a kiss! But then again its a passionate one.)**

They carefully backed away but Kuki found Wally kissing her back! This time only longer than what she did to him. Wally moved his hands to Kuki's hips pulling her a little closer.

But then a little 10 year old approached both of them.

"Kuki!"

" Cynthia, what are you doing here? It's raining"

" I was about to ask you the same question Kuki."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Did you guys like chaptah 7? It's my favorite chapter so far! tell me how you like it!**

**Press the purple button ok!**

**R&R R&R**

**R&R R&R**

**R&R R&R**

**R&R R&R**

**Dont forget to R&R ok!**

**3/4**

**press the purple button and thank you for the reviewers!**


	8. Lenny's a kill joy

**Does everyone remember Cynthia! Did you like chapter 7? For me it was very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very ( this goes on for quite a long time) sweet! KISS AGAIN KISS AGAIN is what people would normally say about this ficcie! Here's chapter 8 people!**

**To all the reviewers who's been reviewing this thanks and the more reviews I recieve the earlier I'll update!**

**No school today WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Do you think I have enough money to buy knd ( $ 0.25) or maybe I'll buy a cheese burger! What you can't buy a cheese burger with that much money! Can you imagine how much people charge for food these days!**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Rain stops falling...

" So let me get this straight. You're Kuki's cousin who's parents are the reason she's in this problem" asked Wally

" Yes, but I don't agree that Lenny's highclassed! He freaks me out!" informed Cynthia

" Wow, someone thinks like we do Wally!" said Kuki

" So you mean you don't like Lenny?" asked Cynthia

"Of course I don't! I despise him! Why does everyone think I like Lenny! He's disgusting, stupid, idiotic, insecure, a jerk, baka **( stupid for japanese)** dimwit, annoying, a delightful... "

" Ok Kuki I think the kid gets the idea" said Wally

" I know you we're once in the KND right but since your over twelve, your not a Knd anymore but since you swear loyalty you didn't get your memories evaporated from your head." informed Cynthia

" Yes we we're once in that org. before, why do you say that!"

" Well, thats because I joined it to!"

" Really! good thing! we need more kids to fight adult tirony!"

" Umm... Is what Kuki facing now included in adult tirony?"

" Maybe, I really don't know!" said Wally

" Well, if it is maybe I can help."

" Fine Cynthia, you won't tell mom of what you saw right!"

" Don't worry I won't tell Genki! Advice to you instead of going through the front door go at the back of the house instead."

" Ok Cynthia!"

Cynthia leaves, now Wally and Kuki are alone! **( what are they gonna say)**

" Uhhhh... Wally!"

" Yes Kuki! "

" I.. uhhh... hmmm..."

" What are you trying to say?"

" Wally forget what happened earlier."

" WHAT!"

" I know you like me but it's just because Lenny and he's.."

" Hay! I never said I liked you Kuki!"

" Then, why did you kiss me back awile ago! "

" Kuki I LOVE you I"m crazy for you I'm willing to die for you even if this means killing myself just for you! There's a big difference between the words love and like even though they both start with L ."

" Wally.. I... but .. what about... him .. and only 4 days from now ... and my mom..."

" Who cares about them wha tmatters now is you and I. I'm not just a friend to you am I"

" Of course your not it's just I "

" What is it KUKI! "

" The arranged marraige is 4 days from now and if I can't back out years ago what makes you think I can back out now"

" Well I'm sure I can think of something.You've been far away for far too long from me and I won't let this unspeakable deed happen 'cause I'm not leaving you any more. "

" Really Wally..."

" I'm positive!"

Just then they both leave returning to their normal lives. Before fading away in the night they looked back at each other and felt the urge to come back!

"Wally!"

"Yes,Kuki?"

"I love you"

Kuki gave him a peck on his cheek and started for her house. Nothing can spoil this day or is there something!

" Hello Kuki, where have you been? Your mom was indeed worried about you you know!"

" Who cares where I was Lenny!"

" I think I do Kuki!"

" Mom! "

" Oh Kuki do you think if you hid from Lenny he wont come back to look for you! I know everything that happened!Lenny told me!"

"WHAT!"

" You're forbidden to leave this household until your wedding day on Friday Kuki"

"But I was suppose to meet Wally on thursday!"

"Well, I suppose we'll have to cancel it won't we. You have to think about friday Kuki not about your friends!"

"But Wally isn't just a friend to me, he's special to me!"

" Well I'm sorry to say this to you Kuki you are forbidden to see him!"

" I can't believe this ! I just can't! "

Kuki runs toward her room and slams the door.

" Mrs. Sanban, I understand how you feel right now but I'm sure Kuki will thank you for this."

" Thank you Lenny! You're indeed right for my daughter! "

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Eeeeeewww! Lenny right for Kuki yeah right! I'd like to inform the readers there would only be 2-5 chapters remaining until this ends! and I have an idea for my second ficcie!**

**Don't forget to press the purple button**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**The more reviews I get the earlier I'll update!**


	9. believing in luck

**Hi Almost the ending but not today people! anyway I got this review which totally hit me by a person named Lily Garden but then she told me that it wasn't her who sent that review ! This meant someone framed her for saying such things! Whoever you are I'll pray for you. What you did wasn't very nice!**

**For the reviewers ( except for the one who used a penname not owned by that person) Thanks!**

**The more reviews I get, the earlier I'll update!**

**Don't forget to R&R but please don't use another persons penname , it leaves a scar in my heart to know that you're using another persons penname to embarass the person or something which wasn't done by him/her!**

**How about $0.30 can you buy a cheeseburger with that now? ( voice; no!) This sucks I guess not all dreams are meant to come true!  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

3 days before the big annoying day...

Dear Diary,

I have to be the lowest life form on earth to be treated this way. I don't get it. What did I do to deserve such a thing? I've heard about arranged marraiges to stangers but not arranged marraiges to you mortal enemy. Why does mom have to do this. Her reason is far from what she's trying to make me do. It's injustice to do. Just because Lenny is rich doesn't mean his the most decent man on the planet. In fact he isn't even decent at all. Dad used to call me princess when I was little. Princesses get to be with prince charmings or nights with shining armor. Lenny is neither of the two. He's far from them both. Wallabee Beetles is practically the only one near these words. I miss him so much I wish to see him tonight and the next day and the day after that to make it short everyday. I'd travel the world for 80 days just to see him even just a peep.

from the lonely princess,  
Kuki Sanban

**WKWKWKWKWKWKJWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWW**

(ring ring)cellphone rings from an unknown origin.

" Hello Kuki!"

" Wally how did you get my number I never told you!"

" I have my sources, I heard what happened yesterday!"

" What do I do Wally? I really wanna see you!"

" Meet me at the tree housethe one we go to when we where KND operatives. I'm gonna give you something !"

" How do you propose I do that?"

" Uh.. I don't know... Sneak out ( he says sarcastically)"

" I can't do that, that will scar my moms heart and I might even be in a worse case than what I'm in now. "

"Hey! What's life without taking a risk! "

" You're used to that ever since we were kids you constantly do that and you always end up in trouble!"

" Hey! I'm just a person we can make mistakes!"

" Exactly! How are you sure this isn't another mistake which will be jotted down in your life and mine?"

" Well, we'll never know until we try it won't we!"

" Shut up you're making me nervous!"

" Look if you trust me with all your heart that You can get you out of this see me now!"

" Wally! now "

" Yes now! Get out through the back door I told Cynthia to distract your mom until later."

" I fell stealthy right now and that's Abby's job mine is the Diversion but that spot is already takenby my cousin."

" Look just go"

" Fine" hangs up

Kuki dresses up and went out the back door. Sees Lenny and hides behind a tree . After Lenny left, runs down the road to the tree house.

" Finally I'm here"

looks around and no Lenny in sight.

" I thought you'll never get here" Abby said

" What are you doing here and Hoagie and Nigel"

" Wallabee said that Lenny might follow you so we'll stand on guard" said Nigel

" Yeah but I've got to go the next flight will be an hour from now." said Hoagie

" Fine" said Abigail

" Kuki you better get up there" said Hoagie before leaving

" I'm on it"

When she gets there ...

" Kuki!"

" So what now Wally?"

" Follow me"

Wally goes near a couch. Grabs an old dusty box which was left for lottsa years under the couch .

" Kuki, I've been saving this since before I thought we were gonna get decommishioned."

" What is it Wally?"

" Some girls and a few guys keep Diaries right! but I don't so I keep this box to seal everything that the KND's been through"

" Why didn't you keep it in your room?"

" Well, the delightfuls might take it there so I hid it somewhere where they won't expect findin it. Pretty clever huh?"

" Sure whatever!" giggles kuki thoughts" Wally's cute when he's acting really smart"

" Well remember the necklace with the lucky charm you gave me when we were twelve"

" Yeah you were so worried that your dad might die because of the heart attack he got!"

" Well, you said it can bring luck and courage so I'm giving it back to you now!"

"Wally ( tears coming out of eyes) how can you even say it works."

" My dad is still alive. ain't he? Besides your the one who said those words."

" Yeah but we were kids then we believe almost anything seen on TV."

" I never believed in it at first but look how well my dad is now! He's even healthier than we expected"

" Wally I..."

just then Abby ang Nigel entered the room...

" Wally, Kuki's cousin just called." said Nigel

"Yeah and she said to Abby your moms getting suspicious so we better get on goin."

Kuki and Wally thoughts sighs

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Another chapter finished! Wally/Kuki pairing rules! Dontcha agree?**

**4: How are you sure that's what will happen to meh and Kuki?**

**3: Duh! thats because she's the writer of this story who else!**

**4: A memory box! Not a bad idea!**

**3:I liked chapter seven didn't you Wally?**

**4: Wahever!**

**ME; Wally's hiding his feelings !**

**4: Shut up**

**3: Don't forget to R&R everyone and be nice! Tell them Wally!**

**4:You wish!**

**3: Fine I'll go ask Nigel then 'NUMBUH 1'**

**4: Ahhh! R&R or I'll beat the crud out of all of you!**

**Me: I know why Wally said that!**

**3:Really why?**

**Me: Well it because he got jelou... ( Numbuh 4 covers mouth)**

**4: HAY! I TOLD EVERYONE TO R&R ALREADY OR I"LL BEAT THE CRUD OUT OF THEM!**


	10. after that thing

**WE've got chappie ten here. Well I'll try to update after this ASAP but if ever I won't be able to update until 2 weeks from now, its because I'm currently working on the school paper. Though I'm sure When I'm using the computer even if it is an assignment I'll squeeze this in right in the middle of my task.**

**I get wrong spellings in some of these because I just type what is on my mind and don't look at the screen because unlike some countries we have school here in the philippines .**

**Ohh.. I've got 50 or if ever this is published in a time I get more 50 plus reviews. Weeeeeeeh! Thanks to the reviewers.**

**Can I buy a cheese burger now? ( $100.00) ( voice: Fine you can have your cheese burger ) YEHEY!**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

2 days more before the unspeakable deed...

Dear Diary,  
I can't belive Wally still has this thing I gave him when we were twelve. I hope it really works. I hope I can tell my mom because it's not like me to answer back to my parents. I guess I'm just lucky to have such great friends.Reminds me of the beach. It's like I'm the shore they're the waves. It doesn't matter how many waves there are what matters is which touch the shore.  
Anyway today I was like... Wait Lenny's coming better hide this now.

From the one and only Kuki Sanban

Lenny comes into her room...

" What are you doing Lenny? You're so not the person who I want to see now. You're the reason I'm stuck in this house hold till Friday."

"You went to see that 4 dude again didn't you fiance?"

" What are you talking about? And don't call me that!"

"Kuki, stop acting like you're dumb. I know what you've been doing awile ago. Sure I didn't follow you but what else would you be doing."

"How are you sure that I went to see him?"

" Ohh please, I know you were going to that filthy tree house again awile ago."

" And so what if I was going there. What are you gonna do about it Lenny?"

" I can always tell your mom, but then again maybe I won't but whats in it for me."

"What do you mean?" asked the confused Kuki.

" Kuki, you may not notice this but most guys dig hard to get girls."

" So..." Kuki said Sarcastically

" I'm one of them.."

" ! Okay.. You're starting to freak me out beyond what you usually do"

Then Lenny sat down right beside her. Kuki then stood up but was stopped by lenny by grabbing her hand. **(A/N; I hope you know what he's trying to do because I won't write or type it down)**

" LENNY!"

"Kuki, whatever you do you can't get out of this because guys are plain stronger than girls!"

" YOU DISGUSTING FREAKO GET OF ME."

Tries to squirm lose but coudn't. Scream louder but can't. So she did the first thing that came into her mind.  
" OWW MY SHIN"

" MOM! GENKI!"

Kuki's mom then comes in.. ..

" Whats going on here. Lenny you look hurt. What are you trying to do Kuki murder him. What you're doing is very disappointing Kuki."

" Mom but he tried to..."

" No buts... Come Lenny Let me get some ice for that."

Lenny and her mom left immedietly...

Kuki thoughts I can't belive this I just can't

Dear Diary,  
I don't wanna write it down but that was far disgusting than anything imaginable. ERRRRRR... If murdering wasn't a sin I would have done that to Lenny ages ago.

From the disgusted girl named Kuki Sanban

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**EWWWW.. LENNY NUST BE KILLEW BWAHAHA... Only a few more chapters but I'm making this story longer than expected. I myself don't know how long this is suppose to be.**

**I have 5 guest for today say hi to every one.**

**1: HI!**

**2: ( waves his hand while eating 3 cheese burgers)**

**3: WEEEEEEEEEEEH!**

**4:SHUT UP YOU CRAZY SHIELA!**

**5: both of you better shut up or I'll...**

**Me: Okay calm down numbuh 5. Hay one of those cheese burgers are mine!**

**2: You snooze you loose. Too bad though. These cheeseburgers are excellent and umm.. which I won't let you have it and ummm...**

**5: You better work on that numbuh 2.**

**4: Hay! Where's numbuh 3? ( looks worried)**

**Me: AWWW! Ish wally concerned about his girlfriend**

**4: She's not my girl friend !**

**3: I"m back and here are you're nachos numbuh 5, fries for Wally, cotton candy for me, and chilli dogs numbuh 2.**

**2: OHH! Chili dogs! ( forgets 2 cheese burgers)**

**ME: (Grabs the forgotten cheeseburgers)**

**1: Hay! What did you get me numbuh 3?**

**3: Cherry soda thats all thats left.**

**1: Thats all ...**

**3: You were suppose to have one of the chili dogs but numbuh 2 already ate all the chilidogs.**

**1: Drats...**

**1,2,3,4,5 and ME; R&R OR WELL BE LOOKIN FOR YOU.**

**1: Hay this is an empty can of Cherry soda.**

**4: ( burps and has cherry soda all over his hoodie)**

**1: ... SSSSSSSSSSS**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**


	11. tears also a question for15 and 25 fans

**Chappie 11. What to say, what to say... Hmmm... I wonder what I should say... Ohhh .. Thanks for the reviewers and this fic is almost done and currently I'm thinking of a new fic after this. Should it be a sequel or I'll just make another one. I'll see.**

**So anywho thanks to all my beloved reviewers ! I want to make this fic a bit longer so I'll see what happens to this.**

**So here's chappie 11 everyone**

**And I do not own KND!**

**Last chapter I was in the mood for cheeseburgers, now I'm in the mood for nachos and fries. There's also a question for 2/5 and 1/5 fans below!**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Just a day away...

Wally's POV...

Honestly, I don't know what to do! But I can't just give up on Kuki that way. I know in Fate that we are destined to be, but if I do nothing it will be another impossible dream. I've got 24 hours to think of something but what. I'm not used to lots of thinking but I usually relly on my instincts. That's it! I'll relly on my instincts . Thats all I've got ang instinct is telling me to to Kuki's house.

Later...

" Mrs.Sanban may I please see Kuki just now."

Kuki hears their conversation upstairs.

" Umm. She's not feeling well Wallabee."

"Mom what are you..." Before finishing Kuki's sentence her mom shot her a look. Kuki backed off.

" Sounds like she's alright Mrs. S"

" Look Wallabee dear, she's preparing for tomorrows occasion so she needs some rest."

" But ma'am I won't get to see her again after tomorrow."

"Well, you should have come sooner."

Her mom closes the door leaving Wally outside the door.

thoughts clogging his mind he decided to talk to her no matter what...

" Mom, why did you just leave him there? You used to call him rude when we were thirteen but look at what you're doing now."

" Kuki, I already told you not to see Wallabee Beetles and thats my word is final young lady."

" But mom"

" No buts young lady. You are to marry Lenny as of tomorrow and that is final."

"But"

"End of discussion."

Her mom then shuts the door leaving Kuki inside her room alone.

Kuki was full of anger.  
Then a voice from the back

" I guess your mom's just like that Kuki."

" Wally, what are you doing there outside the window."

" Gee I don't know just hangin around."

Kuki then opens the window...

" Wally, if my mom sees you here I don't know what she'll do but I'm pretty sure that you ain't gonna like it."

" I'm willing to take that risk Kuki."

" Well, why are you here anyway."

"I wanted to see you Kuki."

"Wally I..."

"Kuki, Come with me it won't take long."

"What? Where?"

"You'll see."

"But I can't leave Wally."

"Why the hell not?"

" If my mom or Lenny sees me I'm gonna be in trouble."

"Kuki, I already told you what is life without taking risk."

"But I.."

"Kuki, I'll be there right beside you. I just wanna talk to you. I'll leave you here to decide, and I think I know what you'll do. If you do come meet me by the river behind Gallager Elementary and also make sure no one follows you"

Wally left...

Kuki POV

What do I do? My head is saying different things from what I want. Errr.. I hope what I'll do is the correct thing...

By the river...

Echoes of fireworks can be heard. **(a/n: don't ask me why there are fireworks! I just think it would be good to have fireworks.)** Then standing by the same river was Kuki and Wally:

" I knew you would come Kuki."

"Umm.. Wally."

"What?"

" We have to end this now."

"Why Kuki, am I not right for you? Or is it your mom doesn't like me?"

" It's not like that Wally! Lenny is .. well... because..."

" Kuki! Don't you realize that of you do marry him, it would be a sign of defeat for our rights."

" But I..."

"Do I always have to explain to you that you should learn to stand up for yourself, or take a risk."

" Wally! It's a day away and do you think I can say no by the last minute!"

" Well you do can. You just don't want to hurt your mom! Being hurt is part of being alive Kuki that's why its okay!"

"You're a brave man Wally! But I don't want you to mess with Lenny like just anybody you meet along the street. You know his family has power especially Father! I can't bare to see you hurt Wally! Don't you know that?"

" And Kuki I can't bare see you doing this Kuki. I'm willing to do anything to get you out of this because I love you!"

Silence ensues, then Kuki decided. " Then if I can't change your mind, I guess I'll do what you say."

Wally surprised." Why a change of heart Kuki?"

" Well, 1, is because you're right. 2, I cant stand being with him. and 3, I love you Wally."

Silence then followed. Then her mom showed up.

"Kuki! What are you doing with that man? Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?"

"But mom.." She protested

"No buts young lady. You are to come home and marry Lenny tomorrow."

While she was dragged away from Wally. She called back, "Wally I love you!" Kuki's tears spftened as she was lead far away.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**What happens when unapproved love takes place? This isn't the end yet but I'd like you to think what you think the next part would be! Denied love is both tearful and inspirational dont you think so!**

**Undenied love ends in tears but with inspiration! But don't fret this isn't the end of Kuki and Wallys story! You just have to be very very very patient!**

**Anyway lets interview the cast of KND,Sector V**

**1: I'm hungry ( stares at numbuh 2 eating lottsa chilli dogs)**

**2: Get your own food numbuh 1**

**3: You know numbuh 1 you can have some of my cotton candy if you want!**

**1: Thanks!**

**4: Ohh. I want some too.**

**2: Ohh me too.**

**Me: Me three**

**3: Fine but next time you guys will buy the food.**

**5: Hello! Is Numbuh 5 being ignored here!**

**Me: Don't worry numbuh 5 you'll be our topic today!**

**5: Huh!**

**3: Ohh this is gonna be good I can tell!**

**4: How come?**

**3: It's something for me to know and for you to find out!**

**4: Come on tell me!**

**3:No!**

**4:Ahh crud!**

**5: So what about me?**

**Me: Which is better the 1/5 pairing or 2/5 pairing**

**1&2: ( chocking) what!**

**4:the leaduh or the fat guy!**

**2: Hey!**

**3:(giggles)**

**4: Doesn't numbuh 1 have a girlfriend named lizzie!**

**Me: I know! but does Nigel really like her or Abby**

**1: Hey!**

**5: What did you say! You lost me there!**

**2: ( chocking because of chillidogs)**

**Me: Anyway I have to make this short since I gotta go and...**

**3:Ohhh Tell her which is better the 1/5 or 2/5 pairing!**

**1:AHHHHHHHHHhhhh ( screams around the room)**

**2: ( can't seem to swallow the chilli dogs)**

**4: Numbuh 3 you forgot to tell them to R&R the story!**

**3: Ohh yeah! R&R the story and tell us which is better 1/5 or 2/5?**

**Me: Let us see what happens in the next chappie and R&R! Someone give numbuh 2 a soda!**

**2: still chocking!**

**3&4: R&R and tell us if 1/5 or 2/5?**


	12. Last chappie and Epilogue

**Hmmm... I got lottsa reviews at my previous chapter. I'll be making a sequel I promise as soon as I can think of one! Actually I have ! Hehehe! Anyway this is my last chapter ! It's suppose to be 13 ! Since I was thinking of the sequel I have forgotten of the next chapter! But I sometimes get ideas when I place myself in the characters shoes!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and tell me which you like better the 2/5 or 1/5 I might make a oneshot with 3/4 and the one with most votes!  
Both are fine by me thats why I'm asking the readers of these selection to think about it!**

**This is the most awaited chapter I've got goosebumps!**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

The wedding day...

"Mom! I really don't want to get married!"

Kuki protested.

"You can't back out now Kuki dear, I'm your mother now get in there and prepare yourself for your wedding day."

"But..."

Before finishing what Kuki wishes the door slammed right infront of her.

KWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKW

Later...

The organist was playing on the organ waiting for Kuki to come out but she never did.

"Where is that girl? She better not be planning any mischief." said Genki Sanban

As the time passes on some of the visitors got impatient and left.

"Mrs. Sanban where's your daughter?" asked the frustrated Lenny

"Where is she?" asked Genki

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK

Later Kuki entered but not in a wedding gown. She was with Wally and her friends.

"Kuki what are you doing with him?" asked Lenny

Kuki didn't answer his question and ...

"Mom, didn't you once tell me that Matrimony is vowing to be together with the person you love for all eternity? Well, I don't love Lenny, I never did. Doing this would be a lie Mom."

Kuki informed her.

"Kuki I'm your mother and I'm concerned about you, I don't want you to get hurt"  
said Genki

"Mom I'm not ten anymore. I can make my own decisions. It's about time I learn to stand up for myself.I'm in love with someone else, I wanna get married through love not arranged.  
Why don't you understand that!"

"Kuki, I already told you before I'm your mother I don't want you to get hurt, I was to in an arranged marraige didn't you know that! But I learned to love your father"  
informed Mrs. Sanban.

Then Lenny but in

"Kuki just..." before finishing what he has to say

"Shut up Lenny! Mom, I'm not you. I know I should obey you but this isn't just right.Besides it is not you who's gettin married it's me. I have a mind I can make decisiond and I have a heart too.I'm human mom, you too are one so you know you have to respect my decision"  
protested Kuki.

"Kuki I don't want you to make the same mistake as your aunt Priesteley!"

after Mrs. Genki said this to her Abby slapped her hard.Mrs. Sanban fell over.

"ABBY!" everyone was shocked

" Abigail can't believe that you could call that decision a mistake"  
Abby compained

"What are you talking about? " asked Genki

Nigel answered her question this way." She can't belive that you could say that She got married to Mr. Nakagawa as a mistake."

"How come?" asked Mrs. Sanban

"Don't you get it! They married each other because of love! Is Love their mistake? Or Is Cynthia the mistake! Wasn't she created through Love? I can't believe you can say such things"  
Wally abgrily said

Shocked at what he had to say Mrs. Sanban realized she made a mistake.

"I get it now I'm sorry Kuki dear. I guess I was to furious when they died that I forgot the meaning of that four letter word!" tears began to form in Her mothers eyes and so was hers.

"Oh mom!" said Kuki

"Okay! I'll leave you guys alone." said Abby hurriedly

"Me too! Well be waiting with Hoagie downstairs." said Nigel

KWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKW

Downstairs...

"Ahh! I can't belived I slapped KUki's mom!" said Abigail

"You did?" asked Hoagie

"Yah! she did!" answered Nigel

"Ohh! You're in trouble!" said Hoagie

KWKWKWKWIWKWKWKWKWKWKWKKKKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKW

Back inside...

"Wait! So Kuki are you telling me it's over?" asked Lenny

"How can it be over it never started!" answered Kuki

"Sayonara!" Wallabee sarcastically said

"I...I..." said Lenny

"What?" asked Mrs.Sanban

"I can't give into this injustice!" said Lenny

"Injustice ! How can this be..." Before finishing Kuki's sentence Lenny took out a revolver.

"If I can't have her no one can."said Lenny

"Lenny! What are you doing! In the house of God!" said Kuki's mom

"KUKI!" said Wallabee

"If you wish to change my target Wallace I can always aim at you." said Lenny as he aim his revolver towards Wallabee. Then ...

BANG

A shot was fired but it wasn't Wally who got hit.

"MOM!" Kuki said shocked at what she witnessed infront of her eyes.

KWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK

Downstairs...

"What was that?" asked Hoagie

"I think we better call 911" said Nigel

KWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKW

"Mom!" Kuki said as tears ran down her eyes

"As I said awile ago I don't want you to get hurt! I hope you won't be blinded as I was."

"Mom don't say that!" said Kuki

"I'm sorry..." just then her mother remains deathless forever

"MOM!" Kuki can't bare to see this. Even though her mother treated her that way through these years she's still her mother. That can't be changed.

"Lenny! You really did it this time." said Wallabee.

Later the police came in armed and ready to arrest Lenny.

"You'll never take me with you." he said as he drank something before jumping out an open window.

KWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKW

Days later...

At the funeral all of their relatives and close friends were crying.

"Kuki are you okay." asked Wally as he wiped away a tear running down her eyes

"Wally do you know why people cry when someone they love dies." asked Kuki

"Because of the think they'll never see them again." answered Wally

"Yes and also: Tears shed over graves marks the words left unsaid, and deeds left undone." Kuki said sadly

"Ohhh.." said Wallabee

"But I guess this is another challenge we need to get through." said Kuki

"Huh?" asked the confused Wallabee

"Mom always said Trials and difficulties are needed and will never be avoided in our life. They are needed. They strenghten us to become better people." said Kuki

"I guess there's a positive side in everything!" said Wally

"Thank you Wally!" said Kuki

"Huh? How come?" asked Wallabee

" I might be married to that dork if it wasn't for you." said Kuki

Wally just smiled and pulled Kuki closer to him and Kissed her .

Fin.  
Done.  
Finished.  
Tapos.  
The End...

asdjhlkjhlkj'pokjflskjflksmf'pok,;'efkj;jglrhghlknlkgjhdbflkhjlugyrjklhlrwenrlkdsnf.xcnvlxjkchvkms;lwekjaposjkd;al;dlf;sdl

EPILOGUE...

In the operating room, te nurse was preparing surgical instruments as the surgeon put on his plastic gloves and looked at the patient lying on the bed.

"This is truly unbelievable!" he said to the nurse "I never before seen a case of a jumper from 5 stories high and survived."

"I know he's barely bruised." said the nurse " But I'm sure well find damage somewhere and he's ready for surgery doctor."

The doctor stood up holding a scalpel as the patient opened his eyes.

"Somethings wrong! He's awake!" said the shocked doctor

"Thats impossible!" The Nurse protested

The patient sat up. He stood up for a moment.

"What are you doing? " asked the nurse

"Father was right! The potion did work! " said Lenny

"You can't be human!" moaned the doctor

No reply was heared after this. Lenny just left through the door...

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Thats the end of my first ever fic! R&R people! Can't wait for the sequel to be made!**

**4: Wait! So there's a sequel!**

**Me: Yeah! why do you ask?**

**3: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! A sequel!**

**Cynthia: Ohhh! will I be i it!**

**Me: Yup!**

**Cynthia; Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!**

**4: Man! You really are cousins!**

**Me: So R&R everyone! And tell me the answe to my previous question in chappie 11!**


End file.
